Alexander Eschweiler
Alexander Chadbourne Eschweiler (August 10, 1865 – June 12, 1940) was an American architect, with a practice in Milwaukee, Wisconsin that built both residences and commercial structures. His eye-catching Japonist pagoda design for filling stations for Wadham's Oil and Grease Company of Milwaukee were repeated over a hundred times, though only a very few survive. His substantial turn-of-the-twentieth-century residences for the Milwaukee business elite, in conservative Jacobethan or neo-Georgian idioms, have preserved their cachet in the city. Biography Eschweiler was born in Boston, Massachusetts. He studied at Marquette University and Cornell University, graduating in 1890. Eschweiler opened his practice in Milwaukee in 1892. In 1923 his sons, Alexander C. Eschweiler Jr., Theodore, and Carl joined him in practice. The Eschweiler Prize is made from a bequest of Alexander C. Eschweiler, Jr., ’15 in memory of his father Alexander C. Eschweiler, Sr., ’90. An annual award of approximately $3,000 is given to a student in architecture with high scholastic achievement who has been accepted in one of the architecture graduate programs at Cornell. Amount of award may vary from year to year. A number of Eschweiler works are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Eighty-one surviving commissions were noted in the exhibition "Alexander Eschweiler in Milwaukee: Celebrating a Rich Architectural Heritage" Charles Allis Art Museum, 2007. Works *Edward Cowdery House, 2743 N. Lake Drive, Milwaukee, 1896. *Milwaukee Gas Light Company, West Side works. *John Murphy House, 2030 E. Lafayette Place, Milwaukee, 1899. A compromise with Prairie School architecture. *Robert Nunnemacher house, 2409 N. Wahl Avenue, Milwaukee, 1906. Symmetrical Jacobethan style, brick with stone quoins. *Charles Allis House, 1801 N. Prospect Avenue, Milwaukee, 1909, in a Jacobethan style. Now open as the Charles Allis Art Museum. *James K. Ilsley House, Milwaukee. *Elizabeth Black residence. *St. John Church in Monches and St. Clare in North Lake, which together make up Blessed Teresa of Calcutta, 1919 *Thomas A. Greene Memorial Museum, Milwaukee. *Milwaukee-Downer "Quad", now University of Wisconsin at Milwaukee, NW corner of Hartford and Downer Aves. Milwaukee, WI *John Mariner Building (Hotel Metro), Milwaukee, 1937. Art Moderne in style, with curved wrap-around corners; the first commercial structure in Milwaukee to feature air conditioning. *Wisconsin Gas Building, Milwaukee. *Wisconsin Telephone Building, 722 N. Broadway. Ground floor remodeled for AT&T. *Milwaukee Arena. *C. B. Bird House, 522 McIndoe St. Wausau, 1910, NRHP-listed *First Universalist Church, 504 Grant St. Wausau, 1914, NRHP-listed *Marathon County Fairgrounds stock judging pavilion, Wausau, 1921 *E.K. Schuetz House, 930 Franklin St. Wausau, 1922, Wausau, Wisconsin, NRHP-listed *D. C. Everest House, 1206 Highland Park Blvd. Wausau, 1925, NRHP-listed *C. F. Dunbar House, 929 McIndoe St. Wausau, 1926, NRHP-listed *Horace A.J. Upham House, W9888 Hwy 13, Wisconsin Dells, WI, 1899. *Charles Allis House, 1630 E. Royall Pl. Milwaukee, WI, NRHP-listed *Bank of Hartland, 112 E. Capitol Dr. Hartland, WI, NRHP-listed *Edward D. & Vina Shattuck Beals House, 220 N. Park Ave. Neenah, WI, NRHP-listed *Joseph Dessert Library, 123 Main St. Mosinee, Wisconsin, NRHP-listed *One or more works in East Hill Residential Historic District, roughly bounded by North Seventh, Adams, North Tenth, Scott and North Bellis Sts. Wausau, WI, NRHP-listed *Thomas A. Greene Memorial Museum, 3367 N. Downer Ave. Milwaukee, Wisconsin, NRHP-listed *Harold Hornburg House, 213 Warren Ave. Hartland, Wisconsin, NRHP-listed *Marathon County Fairgrounds, Stewart Ave. Wausau, Wisconsin, NRHP-listed *Marshfield Senior High School, 900 E. Fourth *St. Marshfield, WI, NRHP-listed *Karl Mathie House, 202 Water St. Mosinee, WI, NRHP-listed *Milwaukee County School of Agriculture and Domestic Economy Historic District, 9722 Watertown Plank Road, Wauwatosa, Wisconsin, NRHP-listed *Painesdale, Area encompassing Painesdale streets and the Champion Mine Painesdale, MI, NRHP-listed *Pittsburgh Plate Glass Enamel Plant, 201 E. Pittsburgh Ave. Milwaukee, WI, NRHP-listed *Spencerian Business College, 2800 W Wright St. Milwaukee, WI, NRHP-listed *Wadhams Gas Station, 1647 S. 76th St. West Allis, WI, NRHP-listed *Wawbeek-Horace A.J. Upham House, Wisconsin Dells, WI, NRHP-listed *C. H. Wegner House, 906 Grant St. Wausau, WI, NRHP-listed Category:Persons of Note Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Architects Category:1865 births Category:1940 deaths